Dead Air
Dead Air is the eighth episode of Season 1. Plot LIV HAS A VISION THAT MIGHT BE A GAME CHANGER — Liv (Rose McIver) and Clive (Malcolm Goodwin) work together to solve the murder of a morning radio talk show host who specialized in relationship straight talk. Liv becomes filled to the brim with insight after consuming the brains, making Clive extremely uncomfortable when Liv starts getting personal. Meanwhile, Peyton (guest star Ali Michalka “Easy A”) steps in to help Major (Robert Buckley), and Blaine (David Anders) issues a warning. Lastly, Ravi’s (Rahul Kohli) unexpected romantic connection has the potential to make things awkward for Liv. Zetna Fuentes directed the episode written by Aiyana White (#108). Original airdate 5/5/2015. Recap The episode opens with Lowell giving Liv a foot massage. Ravi is at the police station awaiting Major’s release. Enter Peyton who piques Ravi’s interest. Major emerges from the doors where he has been quite worked over. Ravi breaks the news that Jerome and Eddie’s bodies were discovered. At the morgue Liv and Ravi witness a murder over the air on a radio show. Clive and Liv begin the investigation by procuring 30 hours of radio footage. Liv is listening to the show as she prepares her brains. Ravi tells Liv he has a thing for Peyton. They find a Zombie rat, which is nice to Liv, as they are both zombies. Ravi explains in medical speak how he will attempt to cure the zombie plague. Liv’s new brains have made her quite outspoken And overly analytical. At the radio station Clive and Liv talk to a Co worker of the victim, as Liv has her first vision, of the victim being confronted by the coworkers wife. Liv doesn’t believe that his wife and the caller are one in the same. Majors girlfriend stops by and is quite short with him. The police captain meets up with Blaine to explain that he cannot be part of the operation anymore. They speak briefly about Liv. Liv listens to more broadcasts and has another vision of Sasha’s producer and her arguing. Ravi tells Liv that Corrine broke up with Major. As she proceeds to lambaste him about chasing after Peyton. She stops by Major’s to check on him, after being beaten for investigating the missing kids, he was fired. Major tells Liv that he found a brain in the Candy man’s car. Liv has to play dumb regarding the brains but still be supportive. Major needs Liv to believe him, but it’s hard for her to talk about brains. Liv makes him promise to back off the investigation, he doesn’t. Liv is hurt that Major calls her friend, she misses the ‘girl’ modifier. She heads to Lowell’s to talk about their relationship and they begin to do it, interrupted by a vision. Liv comes home and finds Peyton, she asks about her love life. Ravi asks about Peyton again and Liv tells him that she is out of her league. They have their first fight. Liv and Ravi aren’t speaking she is listening to more recordings, and finds the voice of ‘Cheated on in Chattanooga,’ it was recorded by her Sasha’s assistant Kailey- as they arrive at her house Liv sees the man from her vision. However it wasn’t Kailey it was her producer, who planted an ad on the recordings, so she would be a suspect. Clive and Liv go to the station and arrest the real culprit. Liv enters the apartment as Ravi is calling Peyton, she agrees to go out with him. The zombie rat bites him as Major buys a corpse and she enjoys scramble brains and eggs with Lowell. she catches a glimpse of Blaine and has another vision. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Guest Starring TBA Co-Starring TBA Brain Food * on a mixed green salad * Liv also eats Jerome's brain mixed in scrambled eggs chez Lowell before she leaves for work Soundtrack TBA Gallery ZMB109A_0328b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB109B_0117b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB109B_0119b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB109B_0139b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB109B_0242b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg CELLAK6UIAAaDSM.jpg Videos IZombie - Dead Air Trailer IZombie - Inside Dead Air IZombie - Dead Air Clip Trivia *Liv makes a reference to Game of Thrones when she says "The Lannisters send their regards". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes